


take me for a ride

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Flirting, Holiday Fic Exchange, Lesbian Sex, Motorcycle Sex, Motorcycles, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: Maggie has had a crush on the hot biker girl that keeps coming into her favorite bar for awhile. Biker girl offers to take her for a ride.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91
Collections: Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2019





	take me for a ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [That_lesbian_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_lesbian_girl/gifts).



> This is my gift for [that-lesbian-girl](https://that-lesbian-girl.tumblr.com/) for [Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa](https://supergirlfemslashsecretsanta.tumblr.com/)! It was so much fun to write, since I basically got to gush over how hot Alex and a motorcycle is:D I hope you enjoy!

Confidence was not something Maggie struggled with. She was aware of her abilities, enough to know that she was good at what she did, what she worked at. She was aware she was attractive, at least enough to guarantee a few appreciative glances when she went to the bar. She was aware she had enough charm to chat up which woman she wanted, at least enough to get a conversation going.

So why couldn’t she approach the hot biker girl that kept coming into the bar?

She was gorgeous, with dark red hair that swung into her eyes when she laughed, a smile that always seemed to surprise her, a sure of herself walk that carried her into the building with the ease of someone who belonged.

And Maggie, who would usually walk right up to her and start a conversation with just a few words, was unable to do more than look at her.

Tonight was one of those nights, Maggie at one end of the bar and biker girl at the other, while Maggie glanced at her out of the corner of her eyes.

Except, tonight was  _ not _ one of the typical nights any longer, because a cute blonde walked in and lightly danced over to biker girl, who smiled hugely when she saw her.

Of  _ course _ biker girl had a girlfriend.

Sighing, Maggie slumped, staring into her drink with melancholy. Maybe she should find a new bar for the night—or even just go home and watch a true crime documentary with her friends Ben & Jerry.

The stool beside her slid out with a scraping noise and she looked up in surprise, seeing biker girl leaning against the bar and looking at her with a hesitant, but somehow still cocky smile.

“Hey,” she said, her voice low and soft and so so gorgeous.

Maggie blinked at her, lips parting in an effort to speak. She cleared her throat, her voice still coming out scratchy. “Hey.”

“So, uh,” biker girl glanced down at the bar and back up again, smile tugging at the corner of her lips. She pointed a thumb over her shoulder towards the blonde girl, who waved emphatically. “Sorry to bother you if she’s wrong, but my sister said you were checking me out.”

_ Sister. _

Shoulders relaxing, Maggie let out a soft breath and gave biker girl a glowing smile. Suddenly, her confidence was ebbing back in. “She was right.”

Biker girl matched her smile, holding out a hand. “Alex.”

Maggie shook it. “Maggie.”

“Nice to meet you, Maggie,” Alex said, pulling the stool back to sit. “I hope you didn’t mind anything you saw.” She flashed a quick, brash smile.

A quick laugh tumbled over Maggie’s lips and she ducked her chin to look at Alex from under her eyelashes. Two could play at Alex’s flirtatious little game. “That’s a bit of an understatement.”

Alex’s smile widened. “The feeling is mutual.”

With a sharp breath, Maggie leaned in slightly. “You’ve never said anything before.”   


A burgundy flush took over Alex’s cheeks and Maggie suddenly had a feeling she wasn't the only one who had experienced a bit of gun-shyness. 

“Maybe I,” Alex took a deep breath. “Was worried that the feeling  _ wasn’t _ mutual. I mean, I’m relatively new to this.”

Maggie cocked her head. “I wouldn’t have thought that about you. You seem so... confident.” When normally,  _ she _ was the confident one. And all along, they’d both been shy.

Alex’s smile grew sly, matching Maggie’s head tilt. “I can be. Right now, I’m pretty confident that if I ask you to get out of here with me, you’d say yes.”

“Hm,” Maggie pursed her lips, eyes sparkling. “Then I think you should ask.”

Leaning in ever so slightly, Alex dropped her voice low. “Can I take you for a ride, Maggie?”

Her voice sounded so delicious coming from Alex’s mouth. Maggie took one final sip of her drink and hopped off the stool. “Yes.”

A grin spread across Alex’s face as she stood as well, bringing them so much closer together. “Great.”

She threaded their fingers together, so intimate for such a short courting, and guided him from their seats, heading towards the door. 

As they passed Alex’s sister, the woman gave what was probably supposed to be a surreptitious thumbs up.

Biting back a smile, Maggie squeezed at Alex’s fingers and exited the bar with her.

Alex’s bike was parked close, sleek black and powerful looking. She tugged Maggie towards it, lifting the seat to retrieve helmets, offering Maggie one. A smile that was both shy and confident tugged at her lips. “Safety first.”

Dutifully, Maggie slipped the helmet over her head. As she moved to fasten it, Alex’s fingers appeared beneath her chin, grasping the buckle. Breath catching, Maggie was very aware of how close Alex was, how focused her gaze was for even such a simple task as carefully slotting the buckle together. 

Putting her own helmet on, Alex looked back to Maggie, completely unaware of the effect she’d just had. “Ready?”

“Definitely,” Maggie said, swallowing hard to regain any moisture possible back in her mouth.

Alex swung a leg over the bike first, balancing it and looking to Maggie expectantly. One deep breath later, more so for holding the gorgeous woman in front of her than for riding a motorcycle, Maggie grasped Alex’s shoulder and straddled the bike behind her.

Her thighs slid forward on the seat until they cradled the back of Alex’s, muscle to muscle. Alex’s back fell flush to Maggie’s front, and she was sure her deep breaths would betray her at any moment.

Alex revved the engine to life beneath her and Maggie nearly let out a moaning gasp as the beast came to life between her legs. How had she never considered the sex qualities of a motorcycle? That was to say, of a motorcycle’s potential with a hot rider.

The bike shot forward, making Maggie bite back a yelp, her fingers locking into place around Alex’s middle, shocking her into holding tighter than she meant to.

As they surged down the abandoned street, Maggie felt the hum of the machine beneath her and the warmth of the woman in front of her. She could hardly believe how affected she was growing by the situation they were in; something as simple as holding her crush on a mode of transportation was making her flustered and wanting.

They pulled to a stop at a red light, humming in place. Maggie took the pause to give Alex a soft squeeze, her thighs briefly clenching. 

The rumble in Alex’s chest as she chuckled matched the vibrations of the bike beneath them. She glanced over her shoulder to give Maggie a pleased smirk, revving the engine with a few short bursts.

Maggie inhaled sharply, heat pooling between her legs. There was a distinct possibility she wouldn’t make it through the rest of the night.

The light switched to green and Alex took off again, a new fervor in her movements as she weaved down the streets, leaning forward like it might make them go faster.

Maybe she was just as eager as Maggie was.

Without warning, the bike suddenly jerked right into a parking complex, zooming past rows of shiny cars, all parked perfectly. Eyes wide, Maggie clutched tighter at Alex, the bike swirling upwards in the garage.

They came to a nearly empty floor, smaller than the floors below them, just a few shiny black cars parked in a short row. Alex whipped into a spot, at a haphazard angle that juxtaposed the perfect parking of the others next to her.

Deft fingers unclipped the buckle of Alex’s helmet and she tugged it off of her head, her hair shaking to a perfect silky ruffle. She looked back over her shoulder, eyes dark, mouth set in a firm line. “You alright?”

Maggie nodded, carefully slipping from the back of the bike, her thighs shaking.

Alex swung her leg over the bike and, before Maggie could register what was happening, grasped Maggie’s waist and tugged her forward, kissing her.

Maggie groaned softly and pressed closer, her arms slipping around Alex’s neck to deepen their embrace.

The back of her thighs hit the motorcycle seat and her hands flew back to grasp it fruitlessly, her heart jackhammering to a staccato as she panicked, knowing it would fall.

Instead, it stayed upright, practically holding her up.

Looking confused, Alex raised an eyebrow. “You okay?”

Maggie’s brain fumbled for a moment. “Um, yeah. Your bike is still up.”

The corner of Alex’s mouth quirked in amusement. “Yeah, it is.”

That didn’t quite compute for Maggie. “How?”

Alex laughed softly, ducking her head before she looked back up. “I’ve had it modified so that it’s extra stable. Honestly, I was thinking it’d probably come in handy right about now.”

Something prickled in the back of Maggie’s head, telling her exactly why it would come in handy, but she was still a bit worried that if they used it for that, she’d fall on top of a mechanical beast. “You’re sure it won’t move?”

“Trust me,” Alex said. I’ve got a good hookup. This baby isn’t going anywhere.” She pushed against it to make her point, and sure enough, the motorcycle didn’t budge an inch.

Maggie felt a little safer leaning back against it, her hands trembling less as she pressed her palms back against the seat. “A good hookup who makes sure your bike doesn’t topple over?”

Alex smiled like she was thinking of an inside joke. “Yeah, basically.” She ran her hands down Maggie’s waist. “I can tell you more about that, or I can continue with my plan.”   


Maggie’s breath hitched in her throat. “What’s your plan?”

Alex’s grin shifted into a mischievous smirk and she kept her gaze locked on Maggie’s as she slowly sank to her knees. Her hands moved from Maggie’s waist to her belt, carefully tugging free of the loops. Her eyes never pulled away from Maggie’s face, though her fingers continued their work.

“Is this okay?” she said quietly, voice low and husky. Her eyes were dark, the brown overtaken by an inky, lust filled black.

Breathless, Maggie nodded, her fingers curling against the motorcycle seat.

Alex grinned quickly before returning to the task at hand, her fingers undoing Maggie’s button, then zipper, before curling her fingers in Maggie’s waistband, slowly tugging them down. 

Maybe Maggie should have been concerned with the location of their rendezvous, but with Alex’s gaze on her, dark and craving, she couldn’t bring herself to care.

Was it awkward as all hell to be standing in an empty garage with her pants around her ankles? Absolutely. Would she trade this situation for anything else in the world? Not in a million years.

Slipping a hand between Maggie’s thighs to prop them open, Alex leaned forward, her lips capturing Maggie’s folds, tongue pressing flush to Maggie’s skin.

Maggie’s head fell back and she moaned, the throaty noise of it echoing around the garage. She grasped tight at the motorcycle seat, working to keep her legs apart for Alex’s mouth.

Alex suckled at her, eyes fluttering closed like she was savoring the taste on her tongue, the pink muscle pressing closer and retreating in an uneven but perfect rhythm.

Purple from teeth digging in, Maggie’s swollen lower lip fell open, letting her moans grow louder, multiplying as they echoed back to her. She struggled to stay still, wishing she could arch against Alex’s mouth, yet savoring the need for her to remain still.

Alex picked up speed with the swirls of her tongue, grazing over Maggie’s clit in increasingly uneven cadence, yet somehow, each incidental touch hitching Maggie closer and closer to falling over the peak.

A high pitched cry spilled from Maggie’s lips as the tip of Alex’s tongue pressed to her clit and rolled, her lips cupped around the sensitive spot. She trembled, unable to do more than lean back against the bike and try to remain upright.

She came down from her high, panting soft, eyes opening reluctantly to return to the plane of existence she left for a moment.

Alex sighed softly, leaning back from Maggie’s legs, her hands still holding Maggie’s thighs. She looked up to Maggie with still dark eyes, tongue pressing against her lips to lick the taste still there.

“Can I take you inside?” she asked huskily, as if the answer might be anything other than an emphatic yes.

Maggie laughed, and tugged Alex to her feet, hand working to bring her pants back up. “Take me anywhere you want.”


End file.
